1. Field
Embodiment of the present disclosure relate to a display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display device that may reduce a peripheral area in which an image is not displayed.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various display devices such as a liquid crystal display, an organic light emitting diode display, etc. have been commercially available. In the display devices, a technique for minimizing a bezel size around a display area, i.e., a peripheral area thereof, has been under development. The peripheral area corresponds to a remaining area excluding the display area. As the bezel size increases, an entire size of the display device may increase. Various wires for driving the display device are disposed in the bezel, and minimizing of the bezel size is limited due to the wires.